Odd Couple Out
by ChocklatCake
Summary: Irma gets a summer job with Caleb at the Silver Dragon. Will all havoc wreak out when Irma eats the customers food, or will something else happen? CalebxIrma


**Irma and Caleb are my two favorite chars on W.I.T.C.H, so this will be an IrmaxCaleb and Caleb will never have dated in this story and it will be taking place in the Silver Dragon.**

"Irma, the food is for the customers, and the world is already experiencing enough problems without having to worry about a food shortage," Caleb said exasperatedly. Managing the Silver Dragon with Irma as a waitress must be Yan Lin's idea of punishment for breaking her vase, he considered. Irma spluttering crumbs of egg roll mumbled, "Well, if you'd have given me a lunch break then I wouldn't have to be eating the poor customer's food now would I?" "Irma I gave you a lunch break half an hour ago Caleb yelled angrily. "Yeah, you gave me one lunch break, who can survive on that?" Irma retorted. "Uh, let me think how about normal people!" "My point exactly, I am a guardian of the Veil, not an ordinary person, Mr. Hotshot Rebel Dude, so I need the extra energy, at least let me finish the rest of this delectable egg roll, wonton soup, orange chicken, chow mein, and fried ice cream, while dodging the evil monsters of the Earth, known as customers." Caleb rolled his eyes. Yep, this was a Guardian of the Veil alright, if her power was with her stomach she would beat all of evil within a day and still have time for three lunch breaks.

Suddenly Will, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee walked in. The place was crazy. Fang the chef was baking, boiling, braising, and rolling to the extent where he threw down his chef's hat, stomped on it, and left the Silver Dragon with a steaming red face. The reason for his frustration wasn't because the Silver Dragon was overcrowded, in fact it was a typical Friday afternoon crowd. The reason was because of an empty pit of a certain stomach of a certain person, _Irma,_ they all thought at once. Hay Lin still could not believe that Yan Lin, had hired Caleb and Irma for the day. With Caleb's lack of managing skills, rude waitoring skills, Irma's...pigginess andmisunderstandment of the word _work_, her family would be bankrupt within just a matter of hours. Sitting at a nearby booth looking at the catastrophe of furious hungry people, and the mess of food on the floor, they awaited for the brunette blue-eyed waitress that would take their orders. Several minutes passed before Caleb and Irma arrived at their booth each greeting them differently. Red heat blew from Caleb's eyes, as he replied with the cool yet casual, "What the heck do you want to eat" stare. Irma waved through a mouthful of orange chicken oblivious to Caleb's anger, and mumbled, "Welcome to the Silver Dragon, where the food is cheap yet tastes like a bite out of heaven.""Trust her she says it from experience," Caleb said with a clenched smile. Cornelia looked at Irma disgustedly asIrmadroppedbits of orange chicken onto the floor. She chose to misunderstand Cornelia's disgust, "Oh, sorry Corny, what I meant waswelcome to the Silver Dragon, goddess, where the food is cheap yetis worthy for our angel that has come from heaven." Everyone, except for Cornelia and Caleb looked sour, and Caleb was making everyone uncomfortable.Willfeeling the need to avoid Caleb's bad moodcasually replied"Well we just came to see how you were doing, we'll come back at a later time g'bye!" "Yeah, and have fun with Cookie Monster!" Cornelia said in amocking sweettone. And with that the gang left hurriedly.

It was dishwashing time, Caleb sighed as he looked over at Irma, and boy was there a lot of that to do. He wondered if she was always this hungry or if it were average for her. In any case he was glad Irma started to handle things better on her second shift, after all the food was gone, at least she pretended she was sorry and apologized to the customers. Suddenly Irma looked at him with apologetic puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry that I ate most of the food, but it was so good and if weren't sorry, I'd have no regrets, I suppose I'm not the best waitress huh?" "Most of it don't you mean all of it?" Caleb muttered. Giving a nervous grin she said "Hey there buddy it wasn't all me, what about Blunk he ate some too, and besides he…he smells!" Suddenly he…laughed. This was utterly ridiculous, only something like this could happen to her! His laughing was cut short when Yan Lin entered the room with a surprisingly happy smile. "So Yin and Yang made Fang quit eh? Who will take the blame, decide for yourselves, because one of you is unfortunately going to have to be fired." Without a break in posture she glided gracefully out of the room. Then the argument began.

"It's all my fault, I'll tell Hay Lin's grandma, and to make up for the trouble I have caused I'll do a bake sale or something to repay all the damage." Irma offered quickly."No way," Caleb said, "it was totally my fault I, purposely dumped the fried ice cream onto thatdemanding little brat'shead! And I didn't even say sorry, and that drove away half of the remaining customers." "No, no I insist, replied Irma dripping sweetness.Wait you dumped fried ice cream onBettie's head?No wonder she was muttering to herself, and here I thought she had gone mad! but I stillinsist.""No I insist," growled Caleb. "Fine we'll settle this the old fashioned way, an arm wrestling match, winner takes the blame." Irma said. "Great, I'll come on here on weekends just to keep you company on your lonely double shifts." Caleb replied with a smirk. Rolling up their sleeves they narrowed their eyes. _They were focused, and ready to fight the battle. Hands placed in position, they began, this was for it all the glory and victory. Whoever wins this takes the cake_. Thinking of this Irma suddenly became stronger, she was going to get that cake, and no one was going to steal it from her.Even though she knew there was nocake, she could probably convince Caleb to buy her one, then again he would probably get his revenge by making Blunk bake the cake for her. So she would just buy the cake herself. _This better be a chocolate cake_ she thought to herself as she released all her muscle power into the match. Caleb's eyes widened, and he was practically panting, she was probably even stronger than Phobos. Where does all that food go into, her muscles? He became stronger as he thought,_I refuse to be beaten by a starving girl_ he thought, _and I refuse to serve anyone as a waitor! I'm surprised no one hasn't rebelled againstwaitoring_. Irma was sweating, _that pretty boyrebel leader is stronger than I thought.__I have to come up with a tactic, some surefire strategy that will win._ Leaning forward she took her arm from his grasp and gave him a juicy kiss on the lips. Pulling away she felt appalled, that'll work she thought. IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR ARM IN PLACE! Still she couldn't help but feel like she had just wanted to do this all along, and the arm wrestling was just an excuse to distract him, so she wouldn't face the rejection she surely would have in any other given situation.

Irma's kiss was still on his lips as Caleb breathed shakily, he was appalled, and judging by the look on Irma's face so was she. He scratched his neck awkwardly. Girls were weird, after all she was the one who had kissed him! She shouldn't have been gawking at him, what had he done? Probably everything, after all he had accepted the kiss and even perhaps liked it. _Great_ he thought silently kicking himself, _you're attracted to a Guardian of the Veil, the pretty blue eyed brunette whose only love is the food that fills the gaping hole in her stomach._ No matter how many times he silently said this in his head, he would always defend her. Sure she was a little...well hungry, but she was funny, was a great friend, an even better Guardian, and quite stubborn like you, he thought.

Irma had to break the ice this was just too weird. Just to get the idea out of Caleb's head so she wouldn't have to hear him teasing her."Er...I have to judge a food tasting contest and the special ingredient is cow's lips, gross I know, but you know the public needs my services and uh well I was worrying about it all day, so I decided to try out your lips so that I would know what it tastes like." Doh! Caleb surely won't buy that! What a sorry excuse.

As Irma guessed Caleb wasn't buying it, but he decided to play along. "And?" he said witha grin. "Uh welli-it was good but it needed some whipped cream on it C-." she joked as she gained confidence. He wasn't hurting her too bad. "C-," he replied with mock hurt, "I would've given you an A." Caleb pulled her in closely and kissed her gently on the lips. Caleb felt awkward again, he was about to ask her something embarrassing, "Will you um be my uh Gyrolken." Irma wrinkled her nose in confusion, "You mean girlfriend?" "Yeah, what you said." Caleb answered in embarrassment. "There's nothing I'd like more, steaklips." she smiled genuinely. "Now that I'm your boyfriend I suppose I'll have to give you a cake, eh chicken wing?" he inquired playfully. "A chocolate cake," she corrected, as Yan Lin smiled from behind the door frame.


End file.
